The Sickness
by Neko Shinigami Hime
Summary: Kurama is known to be completely perfect to everyone right? Looks, brains, and strength. What happens when he gets a cold and he refuses to take help from his polite mother and Hiei is to stubborn to help? Well a bubbly little ferry girl is just the cure!


A/N: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction. I noticed that there was a lack of my favorite couple. Now I will try not to go on a rant but come on guys. It just makes sense for these two to get together. It is canon for Yusuke and Keiko to get together and Kuwabara is all over the place but you know his heart always goes back to Yukina it is proven when her name is brought up. Hiei is never one for love but he has the closest thing to that type of love for Mukuro.

So that leaves Kurama without anyone. So sure he was suppose to be a girl and sure him and Hiei were suppose to be a couple but Kurama is a man and the lawl joke at the end proved they were friends and nothing more. Granted Botan has a few people she could be paired up with and same for Kurama it can be debunked seeing the most common on for Botan is Koenma which I am pretty sure has a thing with Ayame. As for Kurama he has his fan girls and Shizuru but she does not really seem interested and neither does Kurama. Botan seems like the type to be able to open Kurama up.

Haha I probable have lost half of my readers who were reading this just to test the Kurama/Botan waters. Sorry about that. I just feel like I should justify the couple seeing they do make a cute couple and the stories and their wonderful authors prove that along with their small and few but true interactions in the show. Wow long author note. Sorry about that. I tried not to go onto a rant. I figure most of you skipped this anyways so it is all good ;D

Anyways to the real point I am not sure if I did this justice. I did not follow the typical sick flick fan fiction trope. It is also a bit American no one phrase Japanese or anything. Sorry guys n_n;; Anyways this is really long and it takes a little while for it to get good if it gets good at all. They might be ooc and I will probably be hated for how horrible this is. Why am I posting this? AH!

Oh and for those wondering what is going on with my kim possible story I am trying to find muse for it. Sorry guys =x=

:::

Flawless… That is something, just one of the many somethings that could explain this boy that caused girls to flock to him. To cause boys to envy him both for his intelligence for he never slipped from his first place and was approached by twelve girls by the end of the day. He even was approached by the boys in order to get him to join their clubs to get them girlfriends. It was insane all the boy wanted was to go to school learn his favorite subject of botany, make his dearest mother proud, and graduate. Not mingle with his classmates but obviously they did not feel the same.

Girls - Fangirls to be exact or to be honest any girl, would think of the absolute perfect way to ask him out but when it came down to that moment to ask him all that came out would be sounds and while he was an absolute gentleman with a polite patience to him, he would always know what they wanted and not want to say yes or deal with the people in general. So he would ever so gently excuse himself telling those girls that he would see them tomorrow. He knew he was setting himself up for the same thing day after day but what was he to do. His dearest mother told him to be a perfect gentleman and for her sake he would do that.

With hair of scarlet silk that had a unique style that he had no power over and eyes of foliage that he controlled just like his emotions that betrayed nothing. Occasionally it would show mirth or alarm but it would quickly return to it's calculating controlled glance. He was not just any boy either he was also half demon. Not that anyone but a few select special people he actually considered friends knew this. He was a kitsune in case you were wondering just what type of demon he was. So what was causing this flawless boy to be not quite so flawless?

"Ah-…Ah…-ACHOO!"

With a sniffle the flawless boy had a red nose with a slip up in his ever controlled eyes. Glassed over with illness, his scarlet silken hair sprawled everywhere. Not even in battle had it gotten so bad. Not that he was vain but the Youko in him was and was in complete vivid anger at the stupid human boy named Minamino Suuichi who was suppose to be flawless, perfect, the apple of everyone's eye, his host to say the least was looking like he was a kitten just put in the was cycle and dried in a bad drier. Kurama was trying to deny it but how the hell was he suppose to deny the fact he was sick when he was like this? With a stuffy sigh he wondered how long this would take.

He never had gotten ill before. In fact the only reason he had ever needed to rest was because he was injured. He knew all his friends were similar. At least he knew Hiei was not one to get ill and Yusuke… He was pretty sure he never got sick. Kuwabara who knew he was human so many but with a slump of his shoulders he gave up on trying to think of something different to keep his mind off his own illness. Well he knew that depending on the illness it took different times. So many if he took his intelligence and figured out what it was that was plaguing him no pun intended he could heal faster. One would think his demon blood would help him but a piece of him believed despite his vanity Youko was doing it on purpose.

With another small sneeze there was a knock on the door. "Suu-Chan is there anything I can do for you? Soup maybe?" Came the response of his soft spoken but sweet mother. Kurama gave a tired sick but happy smile. "No it is quite alright mother. Thank you." Shiori was silent for a moment before speaking again, "Alright Suu-Chan. I hope you get better soon dear." Kurama continued his sickened smile. "Me also mother. Thank you again." He mentally sighed 'Me also…' If there was a mission he was screwed to say the least his body felt like lead.

He wondered if he could contact Hiei to possible get him a plant for this… He was in the area after all since they had been getting mission recently. It was pointless to leave the area despite his new freedom. At least that was what Kurama's logic figured. His logic was not wrong even when ill it was just slowed not that he was happy about that.

"Hiei…"

"…"

"Hiei"

"…"

"Yukina"

"What do you want…"

"I was wondering if you might be able to get me a certain plant."

"Get it yourself Kitsune. You are the one who does plants."

"You know I cannot do it…"

"… Hn like I care."

"Hiei…"

"Why not get the small idiot to do it?"

"Hiei it is not polite to call Yusuke that. Get the plant."

"Fine… Get the big dolt to get it."

"It is not polite to call Kuwabara that. Get the plant."

"Hn no please? I thought that was a human custom especially with you."

"I cannot ask them Yusuke is on a date with Keiko and Kuwabara with Yukina."

"…"

"Hiei?"

"…"

"Hiei?"

"…"

"Nevermind..."

Kurama sighed as he gave up on Hiei. He only helped when it really counted. Not that he was knocking Hiei but to him a human illness was Kurama's own issue and really probably a joke to Hiei from the way he was answering. Not to mention the only reason he answered was because he was saying his sister's name and left with his sister's name attached to Kuwabara's. With a sigh he had said to get help from someone else. Who else would he get help from?

Suddenly he heard a knock on the window. He could not move though so he treated it like a door mirth behind the glassy illness in his eyes. He knew who it was by the ki and the only person who would knock on his window.

"Kurama?" Botan was confused when he did not do his normal opening of the window and letting her in. Kurama unable to help himself stifled a sneeze before answering. "Why am I floating outside my own window. I must be dreaming." Botan puffed her cheeks. "Kurama you know who it is. Open the window silly." She said before she did not hear any footsteps. She pursed her lips. "Kuraaaaaama… This is not funny." She said with a tiny whine. Kurama knew it was not funny and normally he would have opened the window but he could not stand and he could not help but find her antics ease his illness.

"Sorry Botan I cannot open the window." Botan who was in her famous cottan candy pink kimono while sitting on her oar pouted. "And why not? If you are changing or something just say so. Sitting on my oar after awhile hurts my butt." Kurama had to fight back a smile at that comment. Who would have thought she would have been so blunt and honest. "I see well you see I am unable to leave my bed. Although lets go with I am indefinitely changing." The fox in him enjoying the back and forth neither was catching onto was bordering onto flirting.

Botan pouted. "Alright you asked for it Suuichi-_Chan…" _She said using his human name." He knew where this was going and sat up as best as he could trying to stop what was going to happen as her laugh went from his window and disappeared as it went to his front door. He was unable to do anything and just let his head fall back onto his pillow as he heard his mother's voice speaking to Botan's oh so familiar voice. Botan had changed so she was wearing her blue school uniform and was asking for help for homework help from her friend. At hearing he was sick she gave a surprised look. At would explain why he did not get up. She gave a tiny 'o' with her lips before giving a giddy grin.

"I can help you Minamino-San. I am sure Suuichi-Kun probably feels horrible the ways you described it." Shiori smiled, "You are a dear…" Botan smiled, "Oh sorry my name is Botan. Nice to meet you." Shiori smiled it was nice to see a girl that Kurama knew. She had seen two gangster yankee like boys and had been worried but they both seemed like good boys behind the appearance not to mention her son had not changed. She had seen a small boy dressed in all black all but once but he seemed nice despite his silent and rather sarcastic manners towards the two boys Suuichi had known.

So to say the least Shiori was ecstatic. At finding out Botan's name she smiled. "Nice to meet you also Botan. Suu-Chan is upstairs." Botan gave a bow "Thank you Minamino-San" Shiori smiled, "Just call me Shiori." Botan smiled. "Okay. Thank you." She said with her shining amethyst sparkling more then usual at Kurama's mother liking her so much. She then rushed upstairs to see how Kurama was doing. She had not known he was sick otherwise she would had asked for her week's vacation or rather smacked her boss into having it sooner. Knocking she opened the door and gave a look of surprise.

Kurama had a blank look not bothering to keep up his cool façade. He was surrounded by tissues and was in pajamas. The first couple of buttons were down due to medicine that was placed on his chest every few hours to help his stuffiness. He just gave his blank look at Botan as she closed the door and dodged tissues as she made her way over to Kurama. "Oh my Kurama. When she said you were sick I thought she meant… Like with a fever and-" Kurama finally had some mirth in his eyes. "Not looking like the king of tissues and a furball?" Interrupting her. Botan gave a tiny sympathetic look. "Well ah yes." Kurama gave a tiny stuffy laugh. "Sorry it is not like in the manga."

Botan pursed her lips and with a few careful dodges of tissues on the ground she grabbed the empty tissue box and bopped his head. "Who said anything about a manga silly. I just figured it was not so bad." She gave a sad look before noticing the tissue box was empty. "How long were you planning to go without tissues?" Kurama rubbing his head felt Youko give a small growl at being treated like a bad dog, Kurama looked at the box, "I suppose try to get another one." Botan gave him a narrow eyed look, "With your mother's help?" Kurama gave a surprise look before thinking the tissues looked interesting. "Well no."

That earned him another bash from the tissue box. He looked up at her. She did know he was sick right? Suddenly Botan crossed her arms with the empty tissue box still in her arms. "Jeppers Kurama you are such a pain." Kurama had to raise an eyebrow at that. "Am I? Care to explain?" He was curious." He then gave a tiny sniffle and then a sneeze which Botan thought was rather cute due to his face being all scrunched up. She quickly distracted herself. Youko however noticed 'Heh she thinks your illness faces are cute' Kurama gave a small confused look at that before paying attention to Botan's answer to his question.

"Well for one you were going to trade your life to save your mother-" Kurama intruptered with "She w-" Botan bopped him on the head again "Which was a nice gesture but it would have saddened her to outlive her own child. Then those countless and I do mean countless times you got all bloody especially with Karasu. That nearly gave me a heart attack. Then this? I mean I get the whole fighting to save the world you have to put your life on the line but can you ask for some help jeez!" She said throwing her hands in the air with frustration. "You are going to give people gray hair and you are going to remain a lovely red head." She then noticed what she said and blushed.

Kurama had started blushing way before that due to the fact he had caused so much trouble but the compliment mad him slightly redder which he decided to pass off as a fever. Botan coughed to clear her throat. "So I am going to be right back." Kurama gave a curious look but did not say anything. He listened as he heard her receding footsteps. He felt her ki leave his house after he heard a muffled conversation. He wondered if she was going to come back or not. He then heard Youko 'A lovely red head huh? I am jealous.' All Kurama could say was "Shut up…" Still hiding the blush as a fever but fooling Youko was not as easy.

'Well I think she likes you.' Kurama sighed "Of course she does she likes all of us." Youko let out that wonderful laugh before continuing 'I mean in the human term like like my stupid human side. I believe if you do not want her I might take her myself. She is interesting. A bit annoying at times but so are you.' Kurama grumbled "You talk to much…" Youko just basked in the fact he was right and waited for the wonderful time his stupid host would come to terms with it. Granted if he needed a push a shove he would give. A nice hard shove.

Kurama was once again just laying in bed and figured that Botan was not coming back. He did not want to get Youko on his cause but he found himself wanting her to return. He wanted to be able to get up and clean up. He was neat on top of everything else and this was driving him insane. Suddenly he felt Botan's ki return and then once again another conversation hit his ears. He heard her footsteps climb up his stairs and he gave a surprised look when she had a bag in her hand. He then gave a weak look. "I hope you did not ask mother for money." Kurama was lucky that Botan threw the empty tissue box at his chest and not his forehead like she had been tempted too.

"Kurama! I would never take of your mother! She is such a sweet woman silly." She said changing from insulted to cheery again. She then raised a wallet. "I was given human money because of my vacation. I did not want to bum off you guys so I asked Koenma if there was a way to get human money in advance." Kurama then nodded feeling bad for excusing her. He was just so protective of his mother he could not help but ask not to mention it was true Botan never had human money. So it was his first thought. He was then curious what was in the bag which Botan picked up on. She put it on his dresser where he did homework before she grabbed a napkin and a trash he had in his room.

She then started to clean his bed and floor clean of tissues. He raised his hand trying to stop her. It was something she did not have to do. She gave him an almost motherly glare which stunned him into silence. She then cheerfully finished she then ripped his bedding off which confused him further. "Botan…" He asked trying to get over his confusion. "What are you doing?" She just smiled. "Your mother said you had been in here for almost a week but you were hiding. So get up." Kurama was confused was she saying to buck up and be a big boy?" He could hardly move. Suddenly she changed back to her death god self.

Was she leaving cause he was not able to move. He was going to ask before she slipped her oar under him. He gave a "Ah!" Of surprise as he was lifted up her oar taking a life of it's own as it gingerly floated near his chair. He was completely confused at this point as she tore his bedding off so it had no sheets and his pillowcase also was taken off. Suddenly she went to his drawer and replaced it all. He watched in slight awe as he basically did what his mother did when he was younger. He took it upon himself to do it himself now as he was old enough to do everything himself but he was just to sick to do it now.

He did not expect Botan to do it though. When she was done she let her oar set him on the edge of his bed much to his confusion. She then switched back to her human self. She went to the bag and pulled out a brush with glee. He saw where she was going with this. "Oh Botan you do no-" It was to late. Botan had not known where he had kept his brush and figured a new one would be nice anyway. She started to comb the hair of the furball as he had called himself. Youko then gave a tiny growl 'Lucky bastard' He said as Kurama noticed how interesting the ceiling was ignoring Youko. Botan then put her hand through Kurama's hair to make sure it was done well and gave a smile.

"Hopefully it did not hurt to much. I know sometimes it hurts to brush out knots." Kurama shook it hair which was back to it old silken self. "Thank you Botan it did not hurt at all." Botan peeked over Kurama's shoulder the same time he went to peek over his shoulder to look at Botan. There surprised slightly composed verdant eyes met surprised sparkling amethyst eyes. One wrong move would result in a kiss so after a moment Botan in a rushed bubbly manner held the brush up between them. "Anyways all done." She said in a hyper but flustered manner." Kurama just took that chance to look chance to nod. Both unknowingly to the other was blushing.

Botan then suddenly stood up. Kurama was not sure what to expect at this point. He however hoped it was not because they almost kissed. God why did he think that it was not an almost kiss - 'Yes it was.' Kurama sighed mentally and ignored the laughter Youko was torturing him with. He then was surprised again so much so all he could do was stare agape at what Botan was holding. What was worse was she was smiling with her face next to them. Obviously she was oblivious to human customs at least to that one… "Uh Botan… I am not sure how I feel about this gesture but why?" He had plenty… He did not need more.

Botan rolled her eyes. She then pulled out something else out and it matched. "It was on sale and it fit you so well I thought it would be awesome and make you feel better faster." He was not snotty but he was not really one for cotton which he assume that was… Where was she going with this anyways he could hardly move. "Well I appreciate the gift I will wear it later…" Botan pursed her lips. "No you are going to march into your bathroom and take a shower." Kurama just gave her a look at Botan gave a look to the ceiling in thought. "Okay well march is probably not a good word… Carefully walk into the bathroom is to long though."

Kurama knew she was serious though. "Botan I am not taking a shower I can barely stand and I am fine the way I am." Botan gave him another almost motherly look and he was not sure if he should 'march' or hold his ground. He was Kurama an A class demon and he was being stared down by a ferry girl… She was rather scary when she put her mind to it. Suddenly she laid the thing that had him agape a moment ago and the matching attire before she links her arms under his and went to lift him. For a lithe figure he was rather heavy for the ferry girl. Not to mention on top of being weak and just not wanting to move he purposely was putting weight down now.

He refused to do this. "Ku-Raaaama… You are-… Bee-ing- Stub…Born!" She said while trying to get him to give in. He just silently and stubbornly refused to allow her to bully him any further. He liked her and all but he still had some pride as a Youko. Finally when it seemed like she was going to give up she surprised him but making it so he budged just a tiny bit but that just made it so he toppled over and it was onto her. "Kurama this is not funny. You smell of puff tissues." She then noticed the position they were in which Kurama had already noticed.

He would have jumped up if he was not lead. "Graaah Kurama you owe me a shower." Kurama unable to help himself said, "It is in the bathroom help yourself. Botan gave a blank look, "Well I would but there is a fox on me and I meant for you. If you do not take a shower I am going to start calling you Puff Tissue, Puff-Chan for short. After a moment she switched so she was on top of him which now that he was just being made out of lead and not stubborn she stood up and grabbed his hands. Once again he was stubborn. After a moment she sighed. "Okay you asked for it…" Kurama rose a scarlet eyebrow. Okay now he was curious. He new that it was suppose to kill cats but he was a cat.

He heard the bathwater turn on but it did not turn into a shower. He then understood. He noticed the water turn off and then Botan come back she then grabbed his hands again. "I am going to have to brush your hair again to with all this struggling. To think the composed Kurama, no Sir Puffs a Lot is really such a child. Come on…" She said as she slowly but surely dragged Kurama who put up a fight but ultimately was dragged and splashed into the bathtub filled with soap and water. He gave a blank look as it soaked into his current clothes. Well it seems Botan was more clever then she let on especially when she put her mind to it. Botan who crossed her arms rolled her eyes.

"You did this to yourself. Do you need help washing your hair or can you do it?" Kurama now being a grump did not answer her so he was surprised when he felt cold shampoo hit his head and her begin to wash his hair. "Well you did not give an answer." She gave a second to sniff and smiled, "And now you do not smell like tissues anymore. Back to smelling like roses." Kurama could only give a small smile at how determined this woman was at making him back to his old self. Even if it meant desperate measures. After he was cleaned he pulled her in as an act of revenge. She did not seem to mind only giving a small "Ah!" In surprise before she gave him a small splash.

They splashed back and forth a little before Botan remembered Kurama was sick and this was also oddly embarrassing. Kurama noticed her embarrassment also grew slightly embarrassed and blamed it on his sickness. He would not feel this otherwise. He did not feel this emotion and especially not for a girl. Even though Botan was pretty, bubbly, kind, thoughtful, 'completely doable?' Youko said putting in his two cents which did not help any. Botan got up and then without his resistance was able to help Kurama up who oddly felt better. Not as lead like. He still needed help but not as much. He was cold now though but with some quick searching Botan found towels.

She then drained the tub and started to dry off. She then pursed her lips at Kurama in a teasing manner once he was sitting on the bed ready to be changed into something clean. She was hoping it was what she bought seeing it fit him so well she then said in her teasing voice, "Are you going to need help changing oh stubborn one?" Kurama would have been embarrassed if he was a normal boy but he had fox in him so he teased back, "I think I do." He said in a snotty voice. Botan would have blushed but gave a look, "Oh stubborn to snotty are we?" Kurama shrugged, "Never tease a fox." Botan gave a small smile and under her breath said, "Oh never tease a fox…" Kurama however heard it.

He suddenly felt her poking his sides. The steam from the bath helped his stuffy nose and so far no sneezing. All that came out from him surprisingly was laughter due to him being ticklish. Who would have thought Minamino Suuichi would have been ticklish. As his laughter rang through the room soon hers did as well as he got back at her. Shiori who had been hoping that Botan would be able to help her son soon heard laughter and it sounded cheerful. It brought a smile to the older woman's face. She was glad Botan stopped by. It seemed that she was working miracles with her son.

Botan collapsed after laughing so hard onto Kurama who fell backwards. Suddenly they both noticed they were in the same position as when they were on the floor. Botan then cleared her throat. "So you never seriously answered me. Do you need help?" Kurama looked at the pajamas and boxers that had been so cheerfully shown that it had it agape. Youko just said 'Do it have her do it and in the meantime help her with her wet clothes.' Kurama however being polite just smiled. "No I can do it. Thank you. However you should also change you must not catch a cold because of me. I was rather stubborn. I have some spare clothes in my drawer." He pointed to a drawer.

She smiled and got up. Both of them vaguely knew she could change into her ferry girl self and most likely change back dry but Botan wanted to wear Kurama's clothes… It embarrassed her but she did, she had no idea why but she did and Kurama for some reason found the idea interest… Yeah interesting… 'Sexy' Youko said in a growling purr before Kurama grabbed the nice pajamas and boxers Botan had bought and went into the bathroom. He changed there while Botan grabbed another pair of pajamas that were also flower themed. It seemed he really did loved his flowers. She smiled because these ones looked faded and then folded so much due to never being used.

Poor Kurama it probably got used to much that it turned into pink and he did not have the heart to wear it. Oddly it had peonies on them so she picked this pair to wear. It was big and while he had not wore it in awhile it still smelt like him. She giggled. It matched her eyes unknowingly to her and she noticed Kurama come out of the bathroom. "Yay! It looks good on you!" Kurama looked down as if to look but it was to use to bangs to hid his blush. He then lifted his head when he was sure his blush was gone. "I see you are wearing my old pair of pajamas." Botan giggled, "Yup." Kurama smiled, "It matches your eyes." It was Botan's time to look down to blush.

Botan then held up the brush and with a giggle once again brushed his hair. She was surprised when he offered to brush her hair. Peeking at her reflection she noticed in playing around her hair got messed up so with a playful giggle she allowed him to brush her hair which was surprisingly gentle. Botan then pulled out one last thing. Food which was probably cold but it had kept warm. The two of them ate in silence. Botan noticed that Kurama despite being so flawless had his moments and also had a noodle piece on the corner of his mouth. She without thought licked it and resumed eating. Kurama gave a surprised look. He was afraid she would get sick before it hit him that she would be fine and instead blushed at what she had done.

Now that was something that happened in manga… After a moment he leaned over and gave her cheek a gingerly soft kiss. He then took advantage of the closeness, "Thank you for taking care of me on your vacation." Botan surprised by the gesture took into account what she had just done before blushing. She then smiled softly. She always had a soft spot for Kurama she was just a dolt so it took her this moment to understand what that soft spot was. Why else would she deal these much with someone. She would not dare do it for Hiei, Yusuke… She would leave that to Keiko she cared for Yusuke but not to put up with his crap. Kuwabara was a nice guy but he had two woman his scary sister and Yukina to care for him and even if they did not have them…

She found herself thinking she would only do this for Kurama. She did not want to ruin the friendship although he had kissed her cheek but it was just that her cheek… So while she figured out that tender feeling she buttoned that lip and instead looked at him with a cheerful look that was slightly forced, "No problem. I planned on visiting you anyways. Why would I not help you get better? Vacation or not." Kurama looked surprised again at that and noticed due to him not backing away at him thanking her they were once again close enough to kiss. This time there was no brush to save them. Although neither of them really wanted to be saved.

The issue was neither of them knew the other wanted that. After a moment Youko laughed and Kurama was about to say no but it was to late Kurama's eyes turned a sweet olive and he leaned in. Botan gave a surprised look. She then noticed the eye change and gave a confused look it was not green but it was not gold… Was that a mutual agreement or was it Youko halfway in control and Kurama to sick to do anything to stop him? At her confused look Kurama quickly said "Sorry… I probably am going to get you sick…" Botan after a moment giving him a chance before she took it the wrong way, especially after having so much fun gave him a slightly hopeful look she tried to hide. "Did you mean it?" Kurama took his turn to be confused. "The kiss… Did you mean it?" Kurama was silent before he gave a small smile, "Yes. Sorry… I am just a coward. Youko has been threatening to give me a shove I guess he did just that."

Botan was surprised. "He does not mind?" She figured if anything he would be like Hiei and be all… Demony and rawr. Kurama gave a tiny laugh. "He likes you just fine and of course he does not mind he is part of me remember." Botan gave her in his opinion cute 'dawn on her' expression. "Oh yeah." She then gave a smile. "I was worried you would not like me and it just dawned on me seeing I am so slow but I love you. I hope it does not ruin the friendship if I say so and yeah…" Kurama just gave her a smile and then gave his answer in the form of another kiss this time with his eyes purely the color of the foliage that he was known for and was so stunning.

She gave a small giggle before giving a kiss back. She cleaned up and with the bed and him both freshly clean she tucked him in. She then gave another 'dawn on her' expression. "Kurama can I stay with you? I have no where else to stay." He gave her a look. His house was small and there was another room but it had boxes and was hardly ready for another person. After a moment he pushed over. "If you would not mind? I promise to be a gentleman." He gave his smile that made girls swoon and at this point Botan was not exception. She jumped in and smiled.

"I would expect nothing less from Suu-Chan" She joked before she snuggled into him happy to see he seemed to be feeling better. Kurama gave a sigh surprised to see his nose was not stuffy and his illness seemed to have vanished he then noticed a small plant on the collar of his pajamas and smiled. Ah so that is what had taken so long. After being so stubborn and actually being sick he fell asleep. At the sound of silence and Botan not leaving despite the late hour Shiori curiously snuck upstairs. She peeked into her son's room and saw the two and smiled. She closed the door as silently as she opened it. Well she was going to have to have Botan over more often.

:::

A/N: For those wondering why Hiei and Kurama's conversation is so different then Botan's conversation with Kurama is because I wanted Hiei's conversation to stand out as his was a quick and moment that had no actions. Not to mention as while it is not exactly grammatically correct I am more comfortable with block paragraphs with conversation in them. Sorry if this caused for confusion or made reading it unbearable. It is different then my other stories but I mess around with my writing and the more comfortable I am with it the faster I make it. But in any case let me know what you think. Review please and help me be better I beg of you!


End file.
